un nuevo colegio
by lizet dbz
Summary: one shot... cambiarse de colegio no era algo que sucedía a menudo siquiera en su vida... realmente es un pésimo summary ... mejor lo invito a leer esta pequeña historia :DD


Este es el primer one shot que hago espero que les guste :DD

Declamier: los personajes son del genio Akira Toriyama

_**Un nuevo colegio**_

Y ahí se encontraba, algo confundida todo era nuevo los profesores, las aulas, los compañeros, cambiarse de colegio no era algo que sucedía a menudo siquiera en su vida, mas bien no se encontraba sola sus amigos de infancia se encontrarían como Bra, Goten y bueno el molesto niño que siempre la molestaba Trunks Briefs, lamentablemente todos en aulas totalmente destinas pero que se podía hacer ella no era la que decidía en que curso estar,

- Marron… por fin llegas – decía Bra corriendo en su dirección, después de todo ella era nueva pero sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí desde hace tiempo- ya empezará tu clase, y todavía tienes que recoger tu horario en la dirección – la jalaba del brazo

- falta todavía media hora… no hay que exagerar por algo vine temprano- trataba de explicar a su amiga… no por nada se había despertado media hora antes

- si pero ya que es el primer día de clases todo esta lleno, la mayoría quiere volverse a encontrar con sus amigos… y no te creas la única nueva – lo decía mientras la jalaba y empujaba a un montón de personas que se metían en su camino.

- si ya se eso pero no es necesario empujar a toda la gente que se te cruza o jalarme tengo pies Bra – aunque sin tomar mucha atención a los que dijo Marron ella siguió con ese acto, hasta que al fin la salvación de Marron su mejor amigo el único que hacia que Bra se calmara

- hola Goten - saludo rápidamente la Briefs

- hola Bra – respondió amablemente al saludo con una sonrisa como siempre – Hola Marron – dijo al percatarse de que Marron se encontraba a su lado – como te va en tu primer día de clases

- me va bien Goten, Bra me está enseñando el lugar – decía viendo de reojo a su amiga ella sabia los sentimientos que tenia Bra hacia el joven Son.

- que bien, pero cambiando de tema han visto a Trunks – decía mirando en todas las direcciones.

- bueno cuando llegamos se bajo rápidamente de auto – explicaba Bra – siguieres te ayudo a encontrarlo – se ofrecía a buscar.

- pero no estabas ayudando a Marron - decía algo confuso.

-no te preocupes yo iré sola – viendo la cara de desilusionada su amiga, por no pasar mas tiempo con Goten.

- Gracias Marron… la dirección esta al fondo a la derecha – Decía feliz Bra.

Ambos se fueron y se dirigieron en su búsqueda, sin embargo Marron se dirigía sola a la dirección, pero algo la detuvo al fondo vio una silueta que se le hacia muy conocida, se acerco poco a poco y si se encontró con el diseño de tal figura, su intuición era correcta

¿Trunks? – decía llamando la atención del chico

ahh … hola Marron… entraste a colegio no creí que lograras pasar los exámenes – se burlo el joven

si para tú información no soy tonta como tú lo dices – decía molesta, claramente fue mala idea haberse acercado.- ah… Goten y Bra te están buscando – ya lo decía más calmada recordando porque se fueron Goten y Bra.

Tardaran un rato en encontrarme – decía – bueno mas tiempo para estar contigo – le decía mientras la miraba muy pícaro a los ojos.

Ante ese comentario las mejillas de Marron se tornaron algo rojas – seguro lo aprovecharas para molestarme – decía confiada y segura – pero para tu información no tengo tú tiempo tengo que ir a la dirección- lo decía con intención de alejarse y volver a su camino, pero algo la detuvo

o tal vez para esto – decía mientras la jalaba hacia él y le daba un tierno beso robado, ante ese acto ella quería soltarse y darle una cachetada pero algo se lo impidió, que para ellos ese beso duro años no querían que terminara, pero sabia que algún día tendría que hacerlo, se separaron por la falta de aire, muchas chicas miraban a Marron con ira su primer día y beso al chico mas codiciado del colegio – pero mejor no te interrumpo y sigues con tu antiguo plan – decía trunks dejando totalmente confundida a Marron – ah y Marron espero que te vaya bien en el colegio, espero que os veamos mas seguido… y no se tal vez repitamos ese beso- diciendo esto se alejo y la dejo en medio de un montón de estudiantes todo era confuso el beso que Trunks le dio fue único e incomparable pero a que se refería con no se tal vez repitamos ese beso

Tal vez este nuevo colegio no estaría tan mal pesaba mientras se dirigía a la dirección, aun algo confundida por el beso

_**Fin**_

Y que tal que les pareció es el primer one shot que hago :DD no se si estera bien y si se preguntan porque Trunks beso a Marron preferí dejárselos a su imaginación :DD … bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios para así mejorar para la próxima :DD

Bueno chao se cuidan :DD


End file.
